


Five SGA Limericks

by Isis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five limericks written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/padawan_alli/267681.html">SGA Limerick Project</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five SGA Limericks

1.  
It takes an observant man to see  
That Rodney's a geek flyboy's fantasy  
But if we can get John  
To put slash goggles on -  
It will lead to a romance Atlantis-y!

2.  
They went through the gate and the iris  
For trading they were quite desirous  
But it all went to hell  
When a girl-wraith called El-  
lia stole Carson's new retrovirus.

(The above limerick won 2nd place, Cleanest Limerick)

3.  
The new Major's feeling forlorn  
And wishing he'd never been born.  
He pissed off the Colonel  
Whose wrath is infolonel  
Which means no promotion for Lorne.

The last two go together:

4.  
Sheppard claims that he likes Ronon Dex  
For reasons obscure and complex  
Like his skill with a gun  
From his years on the run -  
But it's really his glutes and his pecs.

For his part, I hear Ronon Dex  
Just hangs out with John for the sex  
It's too bad the plot  
Gets him whipped, punched and shot  
With numerous special effects.

(The above "epic limerick" won third place, best Atlantis pairing AND third place, best relationship presented through epic limerick.)


End file.
